


INNOCENT FILLE

by glowingglucose



Category: Chaos;Child (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Feelings Realization, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 2018高考上海卷作文：“被需要”。无印雏绘线后续。
Relationships: Miyashiro Takuru/Arimura Hinae, Miyashiro Takuru/Onoe Serika





	INNOCENT FILLE

**Author's Note:**

> 完全的个人解读，有自杀描写。  
> 2018年10月LOFTER投稿的备份。

听到了啜泣的声音。带着比深秋的季节更加刺骨的寒意，不可抑制地在小苍兰事务所并不宽阔的室内蔓延开来。  
新闻部的成员们被一起召集过来的时候，多多少少都做好了最坏的打算，同时也依旧执着地不愿意放弃些许希望。只是Game Master从一开始就无法达成比这更加温和的结局，这份侥幸终究也是要被“事实”所击溃的。有村雏绘精神失常，宫代拓留确认死亡——神成和久野里带来的这个消息正在确确实实地侵蚀着在场的人的内心。  
当然，这份悲痛并没有传达到尾上世莉架那里。对她来说，久野里澪那冷静的、传递事实的言辞与象征着舞台完结的广播声并没有太大的区别。  
所以世莉架完全不能理解来栖乃乃不停息的泪水的意义。——当然，她完全可以去读心，就像她一直以来所做的那样，但是“知晓”与“理解”完全不同。世莉架所能够读到的那些思绪几乎上升为了一种被告知的“事实”，就像是印刷在纸面上的铅字再投射进视网膜，最后化为一些电信号存储进记忆。读者能读懂每一个字串联起来的含义，却依旧难以与作者共有那份写作途中倾注其中的感情。  
不过共情也好想象也罢，这对于现在的世莉架来说都不重要了。“游戏”已经结束了，照着那个人所想的那样以惨烈的方式落下了帷幕。

“我想阿拓他一定很开心。……你说是吧，阿拓？”  
世莉架微笑着。这完全不是什么应该难过的事。  
一切都结束了。一直以来压着的重担消失了。尾上世莉架人生唯一的“目的”达成了。

新闻部的成员们没有交换任何的话语，在走出事务所的时候便各自分散了。他们都有太多感情需要独自整理和宣泄，这也是在满溢而出的悲痛之余给彼此之间留有的一点温柔。  
于是尾上世莉架只是漫不经心地在街上走着。她什么都不再去想，也没有必要去想。曾经的她无论被问什么，无论在说什么，眼中所见的都只有那唯一的目的，除此之外的一切都是没有意义的。而现在，宫代拓留的愿望已经经由她沾满鲜血的双手实现了。  
几乎是无意识地，她抽出了自己的Di-sword，紧紧地握住。她并没有把它real boot，但没有实体化的这把剑却是她唯一能感受到的东西。  
脚下踩着的地面是虚幻的，四周林立的建筑群是虚幻的，扑打在脸上的寒风是虚幻的。这些都是神经传递到大脑里的电信号，是gigalomaniacs能力者可以随意操控的对象。所以只有手中这把剑的触感才是此时此刻确实存在的。  
人潮在四周涌动。  
今天又没有收到回复难道是被讨厌了吗又搞砸了为什么我非得遭受这种对待不可明天开始必须要努力了——诸如此类的话语从四面八方挤压进她一片空白的大脑。  
世莉架只是任由这些与她无关的思绪涌进来。  
她远远地望着那些不断挣扎着的人们。她困惑着他们怀揣这么多复杂矛盾而毫无头绪的念头，是如何还能表面维持正常而生存下去的。  
——生存下去？  
她突然停下了脚步。  
世莉架没有拿着剑的左手穿过碎发，压在脖颈上。比手掌更暖的温度和一次一次有力的脉搏是这具躯体依旧“活着”的证明。即使创造出她的那个人已经死去，“她”却没有消失。  
尾上世莉架是原本不存在于这个世界上的人类。她因为一个男孩子可怜而可悲的恳求，从而扭曲了物理法则一般地获得了实体。  
如果是这个世界通用的“规则”，通过受精卵产生的生物学意义上的“人”要真正成长为能在社会里立足的“人”，所需要的是大量的时间、自身的经历和周围的影响等等复杂而漫长的流程。所以违逆了这些规则诞生出的存在必然充满缺陷，无法被常人所理解。如果送去诊断，很可能会被判为“患有精神疾病”吧。当然所谓“健康”和“疾病”、“正常”和“失常”也是以常人的医学知识所定义的，对于世莉架这样的存在来说并不适用。

那么当获得肉体以来支撑着她的支柱被抽走，她还剩下什么呢。  
从愿望机的重压下解放出来的极度空虚已经没有办法弥补了，宫代拓留还没有来得及给她一个全新的活着的目的。  
弗兰肯斯坦的造物在结束了复仇的“使命”之后架起了自焚的柴堆。对尾上世莉架来说，她眼前也只有那一个选择。  
想清楚这一点之后，世莉架慢慢地环视四周。  
啊，那幢大楼看起来不错。  
她穿过街道，通过大门，在狭窄昏暗的楼梯间一圈一圈向上走着。她的Di-sword为了破开顶楼的门锁最后一次闪耀出real boot的光辉，而后再次隐去了形态。

傍晚的天色是从堆积的云层之后投射而出的灿烂金色，仅仅注视着都会因它的耀眼而不自觉地流泪。阳光平等地洒在视线范围之内的一切事物之上，连同世莉架的发梢也染上了些许的橙黄色。  
世莉架是在那道撕裂黑夜的白光里诞生的，而如今，她将在另一道同样夺目的光线里为自己落下帷幕。  
未曾休止的风摇着她的裙摆，生理上的寒冷让她打了一个激灵。她不由得想起了几个小时前的小苍兰里骤然下降的温度。  
宫代拓留死了。他爱上了在追寻事件途中认识的女孩子，并且作为她的英雄而死。这是拓留心中究极爱情故事的剧本，而世莉架只是如他所想的那样把这一切变成了现实。  
在有村雏绘怀中停止呼吸的宫代拓留想必是幸福的。为他们打开AH东京综合病院隐藏通道的时候，世莉架亲眼见证了拓留脸上残留的表情。一直以来渴求被爱的他，把自己的生命献给了爱他的那个人，这如何能不让他露出心满意足的笑容呢。  
这是连沉浸在幸福幻梦里的雏绘都不曾见证的，只有尾上世莉架才知晓的“真实”。  
宫代拓留在生命结束的瞬间，依旧爱着有村雏绘。

“……”  
真奇怪啊。明明使命已经完成了，但却完全没有满足感。  
刚才再次回想拓留的心意时，从心口开始蔓延的疼痛究竟是什么？它梗阻在胸口阻碍着呼吸，烧灼着神经让她几乎想要号哭和嘶叫。哪怕在寒风中都无法冷却的热度在她的血液里奔流。  
世莉架本应该知道的，从拓留开始注视着雏绘的时候就应该明白的。但是那时候世莉架的眼中只有那唯一的目的，她甚至看不到自己的心。  
如果时间能够倒流，如果那时候就明白这份感情的正体，那么之后的悲剧是不是就能避免了？  
答案是未必的。恋心也好，嫉妒也罢，这些感情都是和拓留的愿望相冲突的。一边是支撑着她活到现在的使命，另一边是自己初次萌生出的心，这两者之间致命的矛盾不是尾上世莉架所能解决的。已经产生的感情无法抑止，只会无尽地蔓延下去。尾上世莉架自身将不可避免地崩溃，被她和拓留卷入其中的其他人大概也难逃一劫。在那一切的终点只有破灭。  
从一开始，这个世界就没有为她准备更加温柔的结局，无论回到哪个时间点都一样。  
世莉架除了怨恨产生了这样的“心”的自己之外，别无选择。

其实，那些知晓实情的人——甚至包括尾上世莉架自己——都弄错了一件事。  
所有人都以为是世莉架庇护拓留，拓留依赖世莉架。但对于世莉架来说，没有了拓留她就无法活下去，而拓留则随时有可能从她面前消失。  
世莉架因拓留的愿望而产生，在这六年间也只因他的愿望而活。失去宫代拓留之后，她唯一的支柱也不复存在了，她的“未来”将随着拓留的消失一同被埋葬。而拓留的悲剧起源于双亲的忽视。失去了父母的拓留反而因此迎来了更加温暖的“家人”，交到了朋友，有了真正愿意支持他的对象，他也渐渐地能够向他人敞开真心了。那么即使没有世莉架，他同样可以和那些重要的人们一起相互扶持着生活下去。  
在这个世界里拓留是根据安排好了的剧本被雏绘的母亲杀死，在其他的世界里也会由于各种各样的原因离开她。所以在拓留意识到一切扭曲的根源并作出行动之前，无论处于怎样的情境之下，世莉架都无法得到救赎。  
当然，这些“可能性”都湮没在迪拉克之海里了，对“此时此刻”的世莉架来说没有任何意义。

如果把映照在她身上的最后一束阳光看成来自天际的聚光灯，那么现在站在舞台中央的就是世莉架她自己。她从未想到过，除了在幕后安排剧情的展开，她自己也有机会——不，本就应该站在舞台的中央。  
她所纺织的命运里没有她自己。等意识到的时候，一切都已经结束了。  
尾上世莉架一生一次的舞台，同时也是她的谢幕演出。

从楼顶到楼底化为一滩血肉这短短的几秒钟时间里，她只来得及回想起他的模样。

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER当初投稿的标题是INNOCENT（考虑到会不会太直白），现在就直接放这个标题了。本文没改过。


End file.
